Depression
by deathpenity17
Summary: Bella has depression. Hope I didn't put this up twice.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** **Bella works at a grocery store. She meets Carlisle and Esme after her horrible day with Edward about 2 days ago. But Bella doesn't have the cherry self. She has a depression problem.**

Preface

**Carlisle's Pov**

I watched as the girl behind the cash resister rang our items. I took note that she didn't look up at all but took her hand out to take the credit card. She jumped when my hand brushed against hers.

She looked up startled out of her revere to finally to look up at me, to make me loose my breath. Now I can see as to why Edward was so messed up by this little human girl. She was breath taking and yet her blood sings to me like never before in my all my years on earth.

I watch as she suddenly looked annoyed before back punching some nerdy guy with large glasses and freckles by her elbow. I blinked as to see the guy fall to the floor before turning my eyes back to the said girl that has the blood that sings to me.

"Sorry, sir. But that was a . . ." her eyes narrowed slightly. "Annoying person that keeps bugging me every, three point one minutes."

I laughed softly when she said that. I can tell by the looks of the guy that was knocked out. She handed me the card back and I grabbed it to only brush her skin again. This time she didn't flinched as she first did.

"Do you like . . . . ." her question hung in the air.

"No bags. It is one item after all." I said to her as I grabbed the milk carton, as my wife holding on to my arm. I was about to leave when I noticed that she stiffened quickly and her eyes widen as she looks over my shoulder. I looked behind me to be surprised that it was Edward that looked really mad I would say. I watch as he appeared at her side in an instant before talking to her.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" my son asked, while he wasn't breathing. I watched as Bella's face turned cold quickly.

"First of all it was an orange carton and second, you acted like I smelled bad while in fact my hair smelled like strawberries to me. Is that enough for you? And yes. I saw you run over here." said Bella really fast as she took minmick him as she holds her breath. Few seconds later Edward nodded his head before disappearing.

She didn't breathe even after he was gone but she breathed when Charlie came over here.

"Hello, Charlie." I said. He nodded to me.

"Hello, Carls." He said.

"Hey, Bells. How are you doing?" he asked. Bella muttered a 'good' to him before looking at him for a few minutes before looking off somewhere else. I looked at Charlie to see him look at me with a questioning look. He motion for us to follow him and we did.

"What is it?" I asked once we were alone.

"Something happened. Know what happened?" asked Charlie.

"About Bella and Edward?" I asked. He looked like he was trying to decide something or not.

"Yes but there is another thing." said Charlie.

"What to do if she is in depression?" asked Charlie as he blurted out.

I raised an eyebrow. Bella has depression? Since when? I looked over at her, to notice that she doesn't seem like a girl with a depression problem.


	2. Chapter 2 DS

**Chap. 1 ~ DS**

.

"How badly is it, Charlie." I asked. He gave me a grime look. That bad I guess. "I think she should take pills if it is that bad. She's suicidal any?"

Charlie nodded. Now it was my turn to be grim. I took note that Charlie doesn't talk that often unless it is more than a one word answer. It's alright. I'm fine with it. I too can be quiet.

My family and I came here two years ago. I notice things. I knew Charlie had lived alone for a long time, so I guess that would be natural for him to turn to me for guidance. He is nervous. He is afraid of messing this up because he doesn't want to go back to that lifestyle of his. He's happy when Bella came here.

He was not when his wife left him alone for years, and moving away to Arizona. The dark shadows under his eyes were when he was depressed. They stayed there until he met Billy and they became best buds. It relieved me to see him less depressed. The shadows still linger but not as harshly as it did back then. He and I became friends also. I think he took notice of Billy's behavior towards my family. He did ponder on the topic from what I got from Edward, but he never talked about it too me, thankfully. He knows all the stories that Billy had told him. I don't know if he believes the stories, even Edward couldn't place what he believed. His thoughts are faded. It is like they are there but at the same time they are not. It is hard for Edward to get exactly what Charlie is thinking. They sound faraway.

**A/N: I'm warming up. Can't you tell.**


End file.
